


Scared Of A Little Snow Malfoy?

by The_SlytherinQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ;), Boys Kissing, Christmas, Cute, Drarry, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Play Fighting, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowballing, joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SlytherinQueen/pseuds/The_SlytherinQueen
Summary: It’s a snow day and of course Harry can’t resist when he sees Draco sat on a bench. Obviously a snowball fight ensues.. <3





	Scared Of A Little Snow Malfoy?

**Author's Note:**

> So I was half asleep writing this so sorry if there are any spelling mistakes! 
> 
> This is a short fic I wrote because I was feeling festive, of course I then forgot to post it so now it’s March and I’m posting a Christmas fic... never mind

It was a week before Christmas and Harry was lying alone in his bed, Ron had left for the holidays and Hermione was still in the library. It was only 10:00 but Harry had started to become tired quicker these days, maybe it was the pressure of eighth year, or having to deal with all the questions that he was still asked about the war. Whatever it was, it meant he was already asleep. 

The snow had begun to fall in the middle of the night, softly at first but more rapidly as time went on. In the morning hogwarts was covered, the grounds and quidditch pitch all engulfed in a white blanket, the towers snow topped and glowing. It now looked magical, in more ways than one. 

 

“Oh my god, Harry look outside” Neville pointed as Harry sleepily pushed himself out of bed.  
“What?”  
“It’s snowing! It’s so pretty”  
“Its much to early for me to care” Harry’s voice was muffled as he pulled his duvet over his head.  
Neville began to dress, all the while talking about what he was going to do with the snow all day.  
“Shut up” Harry sighed from under the blanket as the door clicked shut behind Neville. 

Harry managed to stay in bed for another ten minutes before  
“Dean look it snowed” Seamus said from the other side of the room  
“Aww it’s kind of... romantic” Dean replied as Harry heard him move towards Seamus’ bed.  
“Nope nope nope, I’m leaving. I’m sick of you guys making out all over the place” Harry muttered as he picked up some muggle clothes and left. He could hear their laughs as he walked down the stairs. 

He decided to go for a walk around the grounds and he put on his jumper as he left the front hall. He was walking past the quidditch pitch when he saw none other than Draco Malfoy sat on a bench reading a book. Without thinking Harry reached down and slowly made a tightly compacted snowball. He aimed it at Dracos chest and threw it at him, hard. 

It splattered nicely into Dracos chest and all over his coat and book. “What the fuck!” Malfoy shouted as he stood up and Harry smirked.  
“Potter!”  
“Scared of a little snow Malfoy?”  
“A little snow! Little. Oh you are so in for it” He swiftly reached down and grabbed a handful of snow and chucked it at Harry. It hit him in his side. Harry bent down to make another snowball to throw but was hit again with another one. As he heard Malfoy laugh, he smiled and straightened up.  
“That went down my top!”  
“Scared of a little snow Potter” Malfoy mocked.  
Harry picked up a hand of snow and ran toward Malfoy and shoved it down his back.  
“FUCK THATS COLD, Potter you are so in for it”  
Draco ran after Harry and they both fell to the ground, trying to cover the other in the most snow.  
Harry had Draco pinned to the floor as he smiled.  
“Scared of a little snow Malfoy?”  
“Prat”  
Harry loosened one hand and picked up a big handful of snow and dropped it down the front of Dracos top.  
“Shit, shit, shit, shit. Harry I am going to kill you”  
Harry froze and so did Draco  
“You just called me Harry”  
“I- I didn’t mean- I just- just forget I ever-“  
He was cut off as Harry’s lips met his.  
At first he tensed but quickly relaxed into it. Harry slid his tongue across Dracos bottom lip, then slipping it inside. He moaned as Harry deepened the kiss, pushing him into the ground. Harry slowly slid his hand down Draco’s waist and into the band of his trousers, this was the point that Two girls chose to walk round the corner and the boys sprung apart.  
“Meet me in the top of requirement in ten minutes” Harry whispered before darting back to the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m also on tumblr @the-slytherinqueen  
> And Instagram @the_slytherinqueen
> 
> Comments and Kudos mean everything to me <3


End file.
